przyjaciele_z_kieszonkowafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Flo
Flo '(ang. ''Kate ) – dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka, jedna z głównych postaci serialu, właścicielka Magica oraz Czerwonego Klejnotu Przyjaźni. Córka Petera i Marii. Wyróżnia się ogromnym sercem. Urodzona na Ziemi. Obecnie nie zamieszkuje swojego rodowitego miasta, gdyż wyprowadziła się z niego już w pierwszym odcinku. Mieszka wraz z Magiciem. Przedstawienie '''Osobowość ''thumb|leftOdwaga Flo jak na swój wiek jest bardzo odważna. W odcinku Nieoczekiwany Gość wchodząc do tajemniczej restauracji na którą namówił ją William nie boi się ogromnego i strasznego cienia. Już po chwili jest zaprzyjaźniona z jego właścicielem. Potem, nie boi się poświęcić dla bobrów, i wskoczyć do wody. Natomiast w odcinku Mędrzec Onigustio, gdy płochliwy Magic umiera ze strachu przy moście linowym, ona obiecuje mu bezpieczny transport na drugą stronę. thumb|left Dobroć Już w pierwszych odcinkach Flo wykazała się dobrą duszą. Postanowiła poświęcić się i pomóc zwierzakom odzyskać Księżniczkę . Gdy bobrom przestał działać młyn, bez wahania rzuciła się do wody by przyjrzeć się problemowi. Gdy w wodzie spotyka się z kamieniem wetkniętym w młyn nie jest tym przestraszona. Z ogromną siłą łapie skałę i wynurzając się z wody wyrzuca kamień daleko na ląd. thumbPokora W odcinku Nieoczekiwany Gość, gdy Flo suszy swoje ubrania po małym nurkowaniu, podchodzi do niej Balloon, wręczając jej przed chwilą znaleziony kamień. Twierdzi, że jest to "Magiczny Kamień", dzięki któremu wszyscy wokół będą uważali Flo za swoją Księżniczkę. Jednak Flo dziękuje jej, mówiąc, że nawet, jeśli nie ma tu ich Księżniczki, to powinni być jej wierni. Również jest bardzo uprzejma, i nigdy się nie przechwala. thumbPrzyjacielskość Flo potrafi się zaprzyjaźnić dosłownie z każdym. Wszystkie zwierzaki , które wysyłała na Ziemię, najpierw poznawała, gdyż ich cechy musiały pasować do osobowości dzieci, do których miały trafić. We wszystkich odcinkach jest sympatyczna dla wszystkich (Za wyjątkiem czarnych charakterów ). 'Wygląd' thumb|left|Flo rozpoczynająca Ceremonie Przejścia Flo wygląda jak inne dziewczynki w jej wieku. Ma długie blond włosy, błękitne oczy. Ma delikatne rumieńce pod oczami i nie duże, brązowe brwi. Posiada też uszy średniej wielkości oraz różowe, lśniące usta. Najczęściej w Kieszonkowie pojawia się w różowej sukience i spodniach o kolorze jasnego brązu. Pod sukienką Flo ma jeszcze bluzkę z długim rękawem o kolorze jasnego różu. Sukienka została wykończona pomarańczową wstążką która przechodzi też pod biustem dziewczynki. Pod lewą piersią ma wstążkę zawiązaną na kokardkę, a na prawej piersi - symbol psiej łapy. Flo jednak nie zawsze ma tę samą sukienkę. Często występuje w różnych innych ubraniach np. w mundurku szkolnym. 'Umiejętności' Sport Flo jest bardzo dobrze wysportowaną dziewczynką . Podczas oficjalnych treningów Królewskich Strażników Flo wykazywała się dużą sprawnością fizyczną. Również podczas wszelkich zawodów z Imą, była górą. Dzięki pobycie w Kieszonkowie nauczyła się wielu nowych sportów i zabaw. Zaklęcie Razem z Magiciem znają zaklęcie Zabawki Flo w lini zabawek w przeciwieństwie do innych postaci jest wydawana jako lalka, nie figurka. Głównym wydawcą jej zabawek jest firma ''Puppies in my Pocket, która jest producentem serialu. flo zabawka.jpg|Zestaw Lalka Flo + Magic + Spot + Bransoletka Klejnot Przyjaźni flo 1.jpeg|Lalka Flo Flo zabawka 1.JPG|Lalka Flo strój z Kieszonkowa zabawka flo 3.jpg|Lalka Flo strój Letni flo zabawka 4.jpg|Llka Flo strój Zimowy flo zabawka 5.jpg|Lalka Flo strój Szkolny flo zabawka 6.JPG|Lalka Flo w stroju z Kieszonkowa + Onigustio + Tobi flo zabawka 7.jpg|Lalka Flo w stroju Zimowym + Kot + Pies flo zabawka 8.jpg|Lalka Flo w stroju letnim + Spot + Doktor flo zabawka 9.jpg|Lalka Flo w stroju szkolnym + pies + kucyk Występowanie Flo jako główna bohaterka serialu wraz z swym pupilem, występują we wszystkich odcinkach. Galeria Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Królewscy strażnicy Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Ziemi Kategoria:Uszczęśliwione dzieci